Angel
by MyNameIsFish
Summary: Edward's point of view of the happenings on pages 448 through 453 of New Moon. That's the part where Bella's racing through Volterra to save him. One-shot please R


**If I am correct, this is my first one-shot on this site. It's Edward's Point of view from page 448 - 453 of New Moon :) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I could hear my angel calling to me.

"Edward! Edward!" She was yelling. I could faintly smell her delectable scent. I smiled a calm smile; soon I would be joining my angel in death. I slipped my white button-down shirt off and took a step forward as the clock chimed.

_Is she stupid? _A thought invaded my thoughts and I quickly blocked it out.

"Edward!" Bella screamed again.

"Oi! Be careful!" A group of men yelled, a few meters from where I was standing. I was tempted to open my eyes, to see what had happened but couldn't bring myself to do it. The angel would probably stop speaking if I opened my eyes. The clock tolled again and a giant gust of wind, ripped through the plaza. I could faintly hear the angel sobbing now behind the screaming. I didn't want the angel to cry. Angel's _shouldn't _cry.

"Mom!" One of the small girls in front of the alley exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. Again I felt the need to open my eyes but I resisted. The clock chimed again and I took a step forward.

"Edward!"

The girl giggled again. "Mommy, why has he got no shirt on?" She asked of her mother.

_Gosh, darn, what's her problem? _The man thought as he saw a streak of brown rush past him. I again shut the thoughts from my mind, listening to the voice that seemed louder now.

"Edward!"

The clock tolled again.

"Edward, no!" The angel called. It was just like the hallucinations. She was trying to stop me from doing certain things. Like when I would sit in the attics of old abandoned houses, she was always there, trying to get me to move, to go out and do something, or even go back to her. I knew I was only a few feet away from the mouth of the alley now. Brief splashes of memories started to invade my thoughts; Me and Bella in the meadow, Me and Bella at lunch, Me and Bella _kissing. _

"Edward!" The angel screamed again. The clock tolled and I took a large step forward.

"No!" She screamed. "Edward look at me!" I didn't listen. I was too lost in the thoughts of Bella. I raised my foot to take the step that would put me in the sun and then a weight slammed into me and my arms went out automatically to catch the person. They fit the profile of my Bella and I decided that I must already be dead. My eyes opened slowly as the clock chimed again to come face-to-face with beautiful chocolate brown orbs. She looked so life-like, so un-dead and I was sure my eyes showed the wonder that I felt.

"Amazing." I murmured. "Carlisle was right."

"Edward." She gasped, soundlessly. "You've got to get back into the shadows. You have to move." The pressure that was pushing into me increased slightly and I puzzled at this, amused at her weak attempt. I brushed my hand softly against her cheek. The clock tolled but this time I didn't react.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing. They're very good." I mused, closing my eyes as I inhaled her scorching scent and pressed my lips to her hair. Suddenly a line filled my thoughts and I couldn't help but speak it to my Juliet.

"_Death that hath sucked the honey of thy breath hath had no power upon thy beauty." _I spoke the line from Romeo and Juliet. Her smell hit my nostrils then as the clock boomed out its final chime.

"You smell just the same as always, so maybe this _is _hell. I don't care, I'll take it."

"I'm not dead!" Bella's voice interrupted. "And neither are you. Please, Edward, we have to move, they can't be far away." She applied more pressure to my chest and my brow furrowed.

"What was that?" I asked her politely.

"We're not dead. Not yet. But we have to get out of here before the voltu-" I finally understood what she was saying as the thoughts began to fill my mind with the distraction.

_Oh, how beautiful, a touching reunion, Edward. _

Felix thought. I yanked Bella away from the shadows, crouching in front of her protectively. Felix and Demetri walked forward.

"Greetings, gentlemen."

* * *

**Like it? I won't be continuing it so there's really no point in asking. I was bored. lol**


End file.
